


Wings and Trees Don't Mix Well

by casbuddy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean to the Rescue, M/M, Wingfic, Wings, cas gets stuck in a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbuddy/pseuds/casbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas gets stuck in a tree and it somehow leads to feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Trees Don't Mix Well

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by [introspectivewingtips](http://introspectivewingtips.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

“Hey Cas, what’s up?” Dean asks down the phone, expecting something bad to have happened; Cas doesn’t use his phone unless it’s absolutely necessary after all.

“I-“ Cas starts and then stutters to a stop, making a pained noise.

Dean halts in what he’s doing, turning his alarm to a code red because Cas sounds hurt and that shit right there is important, “What’s wrong?”

“I-“ Cas sighs over the phone, like he doesn’t want to admit to what’s happened, “I’m stuck in a tree.”

Dean can’t help it, he bursts out laughing, his worry going out of the window as he imagines Cas stuck in a tree somewhere. And the longer he thinks about it, the more he laughs at the idea of Cas being stuck up a tree like a cat that’s bitten of more than he can chew. And hey, Dean has always thought that Cas is like a cute little kitten sometimes, the way he scrunches up his nose and squints (note, Dean _thinks_ that, he doesn’t say it out loud, he’s not admitting that shit to anyone).

“Dean,” Cas’ irritated voice comes from the phone and it’s the voice he uses when he wants to smite something, just like when Dean had been trying to teach him how to make pancakes and Cas had dropped eggs fucking everywhere and he’d actually raised his hand to _smite the eggs._ If he wanted to smite eggs for cracking at the time they’re not supposed to, Dean can totally imagine Cas wanting to smite a fucking tree. And the thought sets him off into another fit of giggles.

“How-“ Dean wheezes, “How the fuck did you get stuck in a- stuck in a- fuck,” Dean has to stop speaking because he’s struggling to breathe, stomach aching from laughing too much.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas snaps back, “It isn’t funny.”

“Fuck yes it is,” Dean snorts because in no universe or parallel world is this _not_ funny.

“Dean, stop it,” Cas blows out an annoyed breath, “I knew I should have called Sam instead,” he mutters to himself.

“Okay, okay,” Dean takes a deep breath in, trying to stop himself from being an ass and laughing. There must be a reason why Cas had chosen to call him instead of Sam even though he’d known he was probably going to be a dick about it, so Dean’s got to try and be helpful, however difficult that may be when he’s imagining Cas hanging by his coat from a mere mortal tree.

“Uh, why are you stuck, can’t you- you know, fly out?” Dean asks, though he figures that if that’s an option, Cas wouldn’t be calling him right now, “Use your angelic strength or something?” because surely, _surely,_ Cas’ grace is stronger than a fucking tree.

“No,” Castiel says and there’s a sound of struggling before he explains, “My wings are caught on the branches.”

Dean’s brain short circuits for a moment, “Your wings?”

“Yes.”

“As in your wings- wings, like, your angel wings?” Dean asks, mind going into a jumble.

“Yes, those are the only wings I have Dean,” Cas replies curtly, already sounding like he’s done with Dean’s shit and he’s only been on the phone with him for a minute.

“Wait, so they can get caught on stuff even though they’re invisible?” Dean tries to understand, pulling a face. Dean hadn’t even thought that Cas’ wings could touch earthly things, that the only thing they could do on earth was help Cas fly around. Dean hadn’t even considered the idea that his wings could catch on branches and fucking strand Cas in a tree. And that shit doesn’t even make sense because if his wings can catch on shit, why is Cas perfectly capable of walking through a room and not hitting everything with his wings? And Dean has never felt some weird ass wings touching him when he’s stood next to Cas so what the hell?

“When I’m in flight, yes,” Castiel explaining, shutting down some of Dean’s confusion, “When they’re not being used, then no, they can’t get caught on anything.”

“Right, okay,” Dean pinches the bridge of his nose, head beginning to hurt, “So what, you want me to come get you, help you out?” he assumes, because Cas isn’t going to have called to tell him this embarrassing story unless he wanted something from Dean in return.

“That would be appreciated yes,” Cas says, back to being his snarky self. Seriously, Dean doesn’t know whether it’s his or Sam’s influence that’s turned Cas into an occasional sarcastic bastard but Dean does know that it’s really fucking annoying.

“Okay, give me the coordinates and I’ll be there to solve your little wing issue as soon as I can,” Dean says, already making his way to the car, and it isn’t until he’s sat down when he realises something that is actually incredibly important, “You’re not in public, right? Cause I think some people might notice if a random guy is hanging from a tree because of their invisible wings.”

“No, they’re visible at the moment,” Cas replies, sounding as calm as ever, like he’s talking about the weather or something, not the fact that his angelic wings are currently on show.

Dean doesn’t even think about the fact that he’s going to s _ee Cas’ wings,_ because he’s too busy focusing on the worrying fact that Cas is out there somewhere with his wings on show, “Well, that’s even worse!” Dean shouts down the phone, tone turning slightly frantic, “If someone sees you, there’s going to be a fuckload of trouble Cas!”

Some people out there might think that Cas is in fancy dress or something and has somehow drunkenly managed to get into a tree, though that is depending on the wing size, Dean supposes. If Cas has giant mammoth wings that are flapping away, then no way are people going to think they’re stuck on. And then there’s going to be other people that might start shipping him off to do experiments on him. Either way, Cas is probably going to end up being on the news and jesus, they so do not need that.

“Dean,” Castiel says, sounding like he’s trying to soothe Dean, which makes Dean realise that perhaps his worrying has spiralled so much that the guy who’s stuck in a tree is trying to comfort him, “I’m in an unpopulated forest,” Cas explains slowly, “Well,” he adds as an afterthought, “unpopulated apart from animals other than humans, of course.”

“Oh,” Dean deflates, the panic seeping into him fading away from his shoulders, “Okay.”

“And I’ve already checked, there are no humans around for 10 miles.”

 “Oh,” Dean murmurs again and with Cas’ tone, it makes him feel that he may have been a little premature with his ideas of Cas being experimented on, “Um, I’ll use the GPS on your phone if you’re in the middle of nowhere. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 It takes Dean a good two hours to get to Cas’ new hang out spot (heh) and after a little while Dean has to abandon his car because it obviously can’t get through the rocky terrain. As an afterthought, he picks up his bag of supplies, which is filled with a med kit and a few snacks just in case. He has no idea what kind of size tree Cas is stuck in, for all Dean knows he’s going to have to do some climbing here, though he hopes not; surely Cas would have told him over the phone if he was on top of a giant freaking tree?

He keeps his eyes on his phone, watching the blinking dot that is Cas’ location slowly get closer and closer to him. He nearly impales himself on a few branches along the way and he very nearly falls down a ditch at some point, which makes Dean sigh in relief when he finally finds Cas.

The relief quickly turns into astonishment when he sees Cas’ wings. Dean’s not an idiot, he’d known all along that when he got here, he’d see the fancy wings that had gotten Cas trapped, but Dean hadn’t really prepared for it. And shit, he should have _seriously_ prepared for it.

Thankfully, Cas is in a small tree, feet dangling only a little from the floor and as he moves around when he spots Dean, his toes scrape across the dirt. Cas’ feet are the last thing Dean notices though, his gaze is fully set on the wings. Dean had always imagined them to be big but holy fucking shit, they’re _massive._ Even with them caught up and smashed between branches, Dean can still see they’re fucking enormous, making Cas’ human frame look tiny in comparison.

Most of the feathers (fuck, Cas has _feathers_ )are white, more so a dirty white than anything, though some of the tips that Dean can see with branches obstructing his view, fade to a grey or even an oily black. Even though his wings are mainly constricted between branches, they still flutter slightly, as though they’re trying to escape from the mess they’ve put themselves in, almost like they have a life of their own.

And fuck, they’re _beautiful._

“Dean?”

Dean comes back to reality, blinking a little bewilderedly, “Right, sorry, um,” Dean babbles slightly, noting Cas’ scrunched forehead, “Just not used to seeing wings, that’s all.”

“Oh,” Castiel frowns, his wings fluttering, though coming to a stop when they must realise their attempts of escape are useless, “I hadn’t thought they would bother you.”

“They don’t bother me,” Dean shrugs, “They’re just, um, there,” Dean gestures at them uselessly, suddenly forgetting all the words in the fucking English dictionary. It’s ridiculous, Dean had thought the sight of Cas being stuck in a tree would be downright hilarious, but now that Dean’s here, _he’s_ the one who’s a joke, prattling pitifully.

Cas tilts his head at him which is kind of a feat in the position he’s in right now, “All you need to do is slowly untangle my wings from the branches, it should be easy.”

Dean gulps at the prospect of being able to touch Cas wings; if seeing them is overwhelming, what the hell is touching them going to be like?

“Dean?” Cas prompts.

“Right, sorry,” Dean drops his bag to the side, but not before he takes an incredibly long glug of his water to try and prepare himself. He takes a few slightly unsteady steps towards Cas until he’s close enough to him to see each separate feather on Cas’ wings.

“Um, which wing do you want me to do first?” Dean asks, cringing at the fact that he sounds so damn nervous.

Cas licks his lips, “Either, I don’t mind. But perhaps- perhaps my right wing? That one is more uncomfortable at the moment.”

“Okay,” Dean nods, stepping to the left a little so he can focus on Cas’ right wing. He lifts his hands up, all ready to touch the wing and slowly start to untangle it, but his hands hover near the feathers, refusing to go any closer.

“Dean?” Cas murmurs softly, “Are you okay to do this?”

Dean looks at Cas, who’s eyes are warm but worried which makes Dean smile weakly, “Yeah, I’m okay to do this. It’s just,” Dean tries to think of a good comparison for the situation, “Do you remember what it was like when you first touched a human soul?”

Cas’ lips lift into a smile, eyes lighting up, “Yes.”

“And that- it was kind of a big deal, right?” Dean asks.

Cas huffs at that, “It was your soul,” he smiles brightly, “So yes, it was a ‘big deal’.”

“I-“ Dean swallows, eyes widening, “I was the first soul you touched?”

“Yes,” Castiel nods, looking fondly at him.

“Oh,” Dean breathes out because he’d assumed that Cas had touched countless souls before he’d gotten to Dean’s ratty one, “I-I was the first soul you touched.”

“Yes,” Castiel replies, still smiling softly.

“Oh,” Dean mumbles, not quite knowing what to do with the information, “Well, you know how that felt for you?” he bits his bottom lip nervously, hoping that Cas will understand, “That’s kind of how I feel about your wings. It’s just kinda a big deal, okay?”

“Okay,” Castiel reassures him, “I understand.”

Dean nods at him before he turns his gaze to Cas’ right wing, knowing now that he can takes his time and not be judged by Cas. Cas doesn’t seem to be in any pain anyhow, so Dean doesn’t have to go quickly if he doesn’t want to.

He stares at the wing, how the feathers have come a little ruffled due to Cas’ struggle with the branches, some of them sticking out the wrong way. His fingertips hover over the wing before he lightly grazes them across the feathers. Instantly, he’s soothed. He doesn’t know whether Cas’ wings have some special magical quality where they can make all your troubles go away or something, but Dean suddenly feels at ease as he slides his fingers across Cas’ wing. It’s strange, he can feel them underneath, a weird oily texture, but at the same time, it feels like he’s not touching anything at all and Dean wonders whether that’s because the wings are from a different world entirely.

“Awesome,” Dean hums appreciatively before he realises that perhaps he should start actually _helping_ Cas, rather than casually playing with them. He looks around at the branches first, trying to find the ones that are causing the biggest problem. Slowly, and being as careful as possible, he starts to bend some of the branches from Cas’ wings, one hand lightly on Cas’ wings, the other on the different imposing branches.

“So,” Dean asks, finally relaxed enough to start talking again, “How the hell did you even get stuck in a tree?”

Cas sighs, though he doesn’t seem surprised by the question, “I was coming to see you and Sam.”

“Okay,” Dean nods, finding himself grinning, “That explains why you were kinda close to the bunker, it doesn’t explain why you’re stuck in a tree.”

“I had a-“ Cas trails off and Dean realises with delight that Cas is blushing, “I had a bad landing.”

“No shit,” Dean teases. Cas just gives him a glare, that’s more cute than threatening. Dean rolls his eyes back affectionately and with one more thick branch being removed, Cas’ right wing is free. That brings more problems, however, because as his right wing is freed, it drags down Cas’ left wing too. Cas makes a pained noise that nearly breaches into angel speak as branches pull at Cas’ wing. Both of his wings frantically flutter which only seems to make the situation worse.

“Shit-“ Dean curses, wrapping an arm around Cas’ waist, desperate to try and stop his left wing from scraping across the branches for any longer, though he’s too late when Cas drops to his knees with a huff “Shit, shit I’m sorry,” he apologises.

“It’s okay,” Cas pants, trying to get his breath back, his wings still fluttering behind him which tells Dean that he hasn’t completely fucked up and broken Cas’ wings or anything. His relief goes out the window when he sees that a branch has sliced at Cas’ wing and the white feathers are now tainted in blood.

“Shit,” Dean says, horrified, “You’re bleeding Cas,” he kneels down in front of Cas, hands hovering near the wound.

“Dean, it’s okay,” Cas replies.

“No, it’s not, you’re bleeding!” Dean repeats frantically.

“Dean,” Cas says, still calm as he reaches over and places a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “It’s okay, you just need to help me and clean up the wound.”

Dean stares at him for a moment, feeling himself relax a little at the fact that Cas is calm. It takes him a little while to realise what Cas has said though, heart still hammering in his chest, “I can help fix them?” he asks slowly, slightly unsure.

“I can go to heaven,” Cas explains, “That would heal them quickly but I-“

Dean understands as soon as Cas trails off awkwardly, “But you’d prefer not to.”

“Yes,” Castiel nods, averting his gaze.

“So what,” Dean winces when he inspects the wound, “Do I treat it like a normal cut or-?”

“Yes, just clean up the blood and it may need stitches,” Cas replies, “I would do it myself but, it would be awkward for me to reach,” he blinks up at Dean, “You do have supplies, don’t you?”

“Yeah, lucky for you, I have my handy little med kit,” Dean winks, trying to appear as confident as possible, though inside he’s still mentally kicking himself for somehow fucking up saving Cas from a tree. He scrambles over to his bag and then shuffles back to Cas, hastily opening the bag and popping out all the stuff he’ll need.

“So,” Dean tries to make conversation as he finds some wipes that he can use to clean up the blood, “Your wings bleed like humans do?”

Cas’s brows furrow as he tries to think of how to explain, “I- In heaven, they don’t bleed like this, it’s- they show wounds in a different way. But on the planes of earth, it abides to earth’s way and bleeds red.”

Dean pulls a face, “That’s really fucking confusing dude.”

“For someone who isn’t an angel, yes it is,” Castiel smiles faintly.

Dean gives him a grin before the corner of his lips downturn, “Um, I’m going to clean up some of the blood then I’ll see if it needs stitches, okay?”

“It needs stitches,” Cas tells him assuredly.

“Shit, okay,” Dean nods, trying to keep the shakiness from his voice as he considers the fact that he’s going to be stitching up a fucking _angel’s_ wings. He grabs the wipes and, whilst wincing, starts to clean up the blood. There isn’t a whole lot and there’s some that’s ingrained into the feathers that Cas is going to have to get out at some later stage when he doesn’t have a gash in his wing. The wound doesn’t look too intense, but it still makes Dean cringe.

“Dean, it’s fine, it hardly hurts,” Cas says, though Dean knows he’s trying to dampen the pain to make Dean feel better.

“Yeah, okay,” Dean nods, picking up a needle, “Um, I’m going to start stitching it now.”

“Okay,” Cas smiles comfortingly, “Just treat it as if it were human skin.”

“That has feathers?” Dean adds with a shaky grin.

“Yes,” Cas nods, smiling back.

“Right,” Dean nods. When he first tries to pierce the skin after moving some of the feathers out of the way, he expects the needle to not be able to get through, but he’s surprised to find that when the feathers are out of the way, Cas’ wings are actually very thin, perhaps even thinner than Dean’s skin, “Huh,” he mutters.

Once he’s pulled the needle through once, he starts to relax and is okay enough to make conversation as he stitches, “So,” he rolls of the tongue, giving Cas a quick glance, who seems a little uncomfortable with the sensation of his wing being stitched, but not in total pain, “How come you rang me instead of Sam, even when you knew I was going to be a bit of a dick?”

“Only a bit?” Cas asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Fuck you,” Dean retorts, “I wasn’t _that_ much of a dick.”

“Hmm,” Cas hums, obviously not agreeing. After a few seconds he explains with a soft voice, “If there was anyone I would want to see my wings, it would be you.”

Dean looks over at him, eyes wide. Cas looks back, smiling faintly, completely and utterly genuine. With a shy smile, not quite knowing how to deal with all the things that’s going on right now, Dean mutters, “Your wings are kinda beautiful Cas.”

“You think they’re beautiful?” Castiel asks back, sounding surprised.

“Yeah,” Dean says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world because shit, Cas’ wings _are_ beautiful, incredibly so. And when he looks at Cas’ confusion, he realises that perhaps Cas doesn’t see it that way, “Don’t you think so?” Dean asks slowly, worried that he might be crossing some sort of line, but he can’t help but feel like he needs to make Cas see how freaking amazing his wings are.

Cas shuffles uncomfortably, his good wing flapping a bit, “Angel’s wings are supposed to be white,” he explains tiredly, “Pure and holy.”

Dean frowns as he looks at Cas’ wings, the dirty white colour and the few tinges of black and grey feathers, “What happened to yours?”

“Hell,” Castiel smiles thinly, “Amongst other things, such as when I died.”

“Hell?” Dean asks, knots in his stomach tightening.

“Yes, when I saved you,” Cas nods.

“So,” Dean says, voice small, “Your wings aren’t what they’re supposed to be because of me?”

“Dean, I didn’t-“ Cas tries to backtrack.

“Your wings are messed up because of me,” Dean doesn’t ask it this time, merely says it aloud. He’s the reason that Cas’ wings aren’t the norm and more importantly, he’s the reason why Cas doesn’t see his own fucking wings as beautiful.

“When I look at my wings, I think of you,” Cas murmurs.

Dean shakes his head and huffs humourlessly, “That’s not really helping me feel better Cas.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Cas says, sounding frustrated as he reaches over and cups Dean’s face with his palm, forcing Dean to look at him, “I don’t care what the other angels think about my wings, I don’t care that they think they’re ugly. I like my wings. I like them just the way they are because all of these marks I have? They remind me of all the times I saved you and all the times I chose free will.”

Dean sniffs, letting the words wash over him, “You really mean that?”

“Yes, of course,” Cas smiles, brushing his thumb across Dean’s cheek once before he drops his hand back into his lap.

Dean huffs, “You really know the right things to say, don’t you?”

“I do?” Cas blinks, looking puzzled.

“Yeah,” Dean can’t help but smile, going back to stitching up the wound, nearly finished now, “So,” Dean quickly changes the subject, “Do all angel’s wings look the same?”

“No, all the different hierarchies have different types of wings, differing in shape and size. Archangel’s wings are the biggest and they actual differ in colour compared to the rest. The lower angels have smaller wings, such as cupids. As I’m a seraph, I have some of the largest wings in Heaven, besides archangels.”

“Oh I forgot, you’re kind of a big deal aren’t you?” Dean grins, finishing off Cas’ stitches and then turning to wink at Cas as he stuffs the extra shit back in his bag, “One of the jocks up in heaven? One of the cool kids, huh?”

“What?” Cas squints at him, “No, I’m not.”

“Dude, you were in charge of a whole freaking garrison and not only that, _your_ garrison was asked to come get me from good old hell. Now, I don’t want to brag about myself or anything, but I figure that the Righteous Man was kind of a big deal up there at the time,” Dean points up to the sky. Dean is under no qualms that Cas was a really fucking big deal in heaven and he must have been seen as one of the best soldiers if he was trusted with trying to keep Dean in line when he got out of hell.

When Cas merely blinks at him, Dean carries on talking, “Not to mention the fact that you were obviously the biggest badass because you managed to get to me in hell first before anyone else,” Dean pokes Cas in the shoulder, “And gave me a massive ‘Cas was here’ handprint on my arm to prove it.”

Cas ducks his head and suspiciously looks like he’s blushing, “I apologise for marking you. It was accidental. I was so overcome with-“ Cas swallows audibly, “joy. I was so proud of saving you, of saving the person who would save us all and I marked you by accident.”

Dean tries to imagine Cas being like that, of being so overcome with happiness, at saving Dean no less. He still remembers how Anna had said that she’d heard someone say that ‘Dean Winchester was saved’ and it must have been Cas. And just the fact that Cas was so joyous at saving Dean that he managed to get through to fallen angels? Yeah, Dean’s not sure how he’s supposed to deal with that.

“Nah, it’s okay. I kinda got to thank you for the handprint, it was a great party piece at the time,” Dean half shrugs, “All the chicks seemed to love it too,” he grins because it’s true, he’d always thought that it would be something off putting but all the ladies loved it for some fucking reason, “Especially Anna,” he reminisces with a sigh.

Cas instantly stiffens at the name and Dean feels like a dick at the exact same moment, “Shit, sorry. Anna’s kind of a sore spot, isn’t she?”

The fact that Cas doesn’t reply and simply clenches his jaw makes Dean wish he’d never even brought her up. He knows at one point, Cas was close to Anna, perhaps the angel he was closest to period. And he also knows that Cas had hated every minute of having to try and kill her, even if he didn’t say it aloud.

“She was your sister and I know you loved her,” Dean murmurs.

“Yes,” Cas clenches his jaw, his wings stiffening behind him as he averts his gaze.

Dean sighs, “The fact that she tried to kill my parents, basically trying to kill me and Sam, kind of tarnishes everything doesn’t it?”

“No,” Cas looks at Dean, “I don’t blame her for that.”

“Huh?” Dean squawks, because he thought that Cas would most definitely blame her for that, Dean does anyway.

“You don’t understand what it’s like Dean,” Cas presses his lips together, wings drooping, “When they send you back to heaven to reprimand you, it’s-“ he shivers, “They don’t just shout at you and give you a slap on the wrist. They- They alter you and keep at it until you hold their views.”

The look on Cas’ face makes Dean reach over and grab his hand, entwining their fingers together slowly, “But-“ Dean swallows, trying not to sound harsh, “You were sent back, y’know, when I met Jimmy? You- You went back,” Dean bites the inside of his cheek, wondering how goddam awful the torture had been if even now, it makes Cas shiver, “But you didn’t try and kill me and Sam. Hell, in the end, you went against it all and fought alongside us.”

Cas gives him a brief smile, “Anna cared for you and Sam, that’s true, but she didn’t love you like I do. That’s why I can’t blame her Dean. I’m sure that if she had been in both you and your brother’s presence for longer, she may have perhaps been able to fight against it all.”

Dean opens his mouth and shuts it, wishing he could so easily profess his love like that, just to say it so casually and knowingly. Instead, he just settles on squeezing Cas’ hand, hoping he’ll get the message.

“I don’t mind talking about her,” Cas squeezes Dean’s hand back, “I just- I don’t like talking about what-“ Cas blows out a long breath, “what she did with you.”

“You don’t?” Dean stills.

“I didn’t realise at the time why it bothered me so much,” Cas sighs again, pulling their joint hands more onto to his lap.

“But now?” Dean prompts, trying not to get his hopes up.

“Now I do,” Castiel scrunches up a little on himself, his good wing curving to wrap more around him, “I was jealous,” he says simply, “I wished it were with me.”

“What, you and Anna?” Dean crinkles his nose, though he knows that sibling interaction is different up in heaven, so it’s a major possibility that Dean should consider before he comes up with a different inevitable conclusion that might bite him on the ass.

“No,” Cas shakes his head, amusement flickering in his eyes at Dean’s question, “You and I.”

“Oh,” Dean says and fuck, that’s not what he should be saying, he should be saying that he wants the same thing, not sitting here like a fucking useless dick.

“I know it’s foolish,” Castiel’s hand tightens around Dean’s, wings shaking behind him, “And that me saying this to you now has probably ruined-“

“Who said its foolish?” Dean snaps back before he can even stop himself.

Cas smiles, though there’s no humour or happiness there, “It’s foolish because you don’t feel the same way Dean.”

“How do you know what I do and don’t feel?” Dean narrows his eyes, realising that he’s sounding a tad demanding and aggressive.

“I don’t-“ Cas looks completely and utterly bewildered, “I don’t understand.”

Dean figures the best option is to show rather than tell, he’s way better at actions than words anyway. With Cas’ wide eyes on him, Dean mutters ‘ _to hell with it’_ as he leans forward, his free hand coming up to rest against Cas’ jaw to keep Cas’ head still. Dean kisses him briefly on the mouth, too nervous and pumped up to do anything more, and, with their lips still only a breaths away from each other, he murmurs softly, “Now do you understand?”

“Yes,” Cas nods, eyes still closed as he reaches forward to kiss Dean once more, his wings thrumming in pleasure behind him, “I understand.”


End file.
